Una bella historia de amor
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Lucy, Marina y Anahis regresan al Mundo Mistico ¿Que sucedera con lo que quedo pendiente entre Latis y Lucy, al igual que Marina, Anahis, Paris y Ascot? Final
1. Chapter 1

Aquel día Lucy no podía quitarse del pensamiento a ese chico, alto, de cabello negro y serio. La llegada de Latis a Cefiro era la inquietud de muchos: pensaban que vengaría a su hermano Zagato, otros, que reclamaría el reino de Céfiro, otros más que era espía de Autozam pero lo cierto es que después de terminar la batalla contra Nova(Luz) y Debonaire Latis y Lucy se juraron amor eterno: aquel talismán que Latis le diera a Lucy.

Años más tarde, Lucy, Marina y Anais estaban emocionadas por la noticia que Clef les diera por vía telepática en la torre de Tokyo: regresarían a Céfiro si ellas se consideraban listas para quedarse a vivir ahí.

_**Flash back**_

Todo había sucedido inesperadamente, Lucy, Marina y Anais, se habían reunido en la torre de Tokyo, las 3 chicas ya eran estudiantes universitarias, se habían convertido en unas hermosas damas, nunca faltaba algún chico que quisiera tener una cita con ellas, pero las tres, ya estaban enamoradas y agradecían las atenciones, hasta ese dia…

-Guerreras del mundo mistico

-¿Cleft?

Lucy miro sorprendida a los ventanales de la torre

-Si, Lucy, Marina, Anais, es un gusto verlas a las tres…

-¿Ha pasado algo malo Cleft?

Anais miraba preocupada

-En absoluto, es solo que se ha visto la posibilidad de que ustedes chicas, se queden a vivir aquí, en Cefiro

-¿Eh?

Las tres quedaron atónitas

-Piensenlo por favor y cuando ya tomen la decisión, regresen, las estare esperando…

Cleft desapareció dejando a las tres chicas pensativas… cabe mencionar que las guerreras del mundo mistico, lo pensaron lo detenidamente… y una semana después, las tres regresaban a la torre de Tokyo a comunicarle a Cleft sobre su decisión… habían hablado ya con sus familias, para los padres de Anais, la decisión fue tomada con completa calma, mientras que los padres de Marina, creían que ya había encontrado novio y ante esto, Marina se sonrojo, sin decir nada mas… por otro lado, los hermanos de Lucy trataron de convencerla, pero Kakeru, el hermano mayor, dejo todo claro al momento de mostrarle todo su apoyo a su hermanita…

_**Fin del flashback**_

Dias después, las 3 chicas se despidieron de sus familias, en la despedida de Anais su familia le deseo suerte

-¿Estás segura de que quieres irte de viaje?

-Si, ya lo pensé,pero no me voy sola, Lucy y Marina irán conmigo.

Mientras que en casa de Marina

-Hay hija, nos preocupa, ¿estás segura de que quieres irte?

-Sí mamá, papá ya lo decidí, deseenme suerte.

Los tres se abrazaron cariñosamente

-Escríbenos hija.

En casa de Lucy, quien era la que faltaba, sus hermanos no comprendían el porqué de su partida, pero comprendían (sin saberlo), que Lucy no estaría desprotegida.

-¿Estás segura hermanita?

Masaru veía aun exceptico la decisión de su hermana

-Si alguien te hace algo avísanos y dondequiera que te encuentres nosotros iremos a tu rescate.

El mayor de sus hermanos la apoyo

-Lucy sabe cuidarse perfectamente bien ¿No es así? Yo se que al lugar que vas te encontrarás muy bien y serás feliz, tu rostro me lo dice.

Lucy no supo más que decir, asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a los tres por largo tiempo.

Así, en punto de las 12:00 del día las 3 guerreras mágicas se hallaban en la Torre de Tokyo. Repentinamente todo se congelo, y una luz inundó todo el lugar Lucy, Marina y Anais pudieron ver Céfiro nuevamente, estaba resplandeciente, las montañas se vislumbraban como tapetes, los volcanes habían recobrado su fiereza y soplaba una brisa muy fresca. Las tres chicas miraban emocionadas el que seria su nuevo hogar

-¡Miren, que hermoso es!

-¡Ha recuperado la vida que perdió durante las batallas!

Repentinamente descubrieron que, como la segunda vez, cuando regresaron, caían velozmente y comenzaron a pedir auxilio. Una gran ave, una bestia y una caballo negro se acercaron rápidamente, eran Paris, Ascot y Latis, quienes acudieron en su auxilio.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Habían regresado para cumplir su promesa, ya en el castillo de Céfiro una gran comitiva las esperaba, entre ellos Rafaga y Caldina, Gurucleft y Presea.

-¡Bienvenidas!

Caldina las abrazo tan fuertemente, que la pobre de Lucy casi se asfixia

-Como ya habrán visto, Céfiro ha regresado a la normalidad, ya pueden estar tranquilas guerreras mágicas.

Gurucleft las miro sinriente.

-Así es, chicas, anímense!

Caldina seguía abrazando fuertemente a las tres chicas

-¡Claro!

Lucy, Marina y Anais asintieron. Les fueron asignadas sus habitaciones y posteriormente, fueron a la fiesta de bienvenida que había sido celebrada en honor a ellas, mas tarde, al finalizar la fiesta y después de haber platicado largo y tendido con los demás chicos, se irían a descansar, ya que estaban exhaustas. Lucy, como siempre solía hacer, decidió dejar a Mokona dormida, ella daría un paseo por el castillo y sus alrededores, ya que no podía dormir, se percato que ya era mas de media noche, cuando se perdió en aquel cielo tan lleno de estrellas como de conchas el mar… repentinamente sintió la presencia de alguien atrás de ella: era Latis.

-¿Que haces a esta hora lejos de tu habitación Lucy?

El chico la miraba serio, Lucy por su parte, sonrio, le alegraba verlo de nuevo

-Solo observo el cielo de Céfiro, ¡qué hermoso es!

Latis también miro hacia arriba

-Así es, desde la derrota de Debonair y desde que disolviste el sistema del pilar todo ha regresado a la normalidad.

Lucy lo miro fijamente

-Latis...¿recuerdas...recuerdas las últimas palabras que te dije antes de mi partida?

Lucy se había sonrojado y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos

-Sí, las recuerdo, siento como si me lo hubieras dicho ayer y recuerdo mi respuesta también y la sostengo.

Latis la miro fijamente

Los ojos de Lucy brillaron intensamente, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y no pudo articular palabra alguna.

-Latis...yo...

Latis la miró fijamente, ambos se miraron fijamente sin poder volver a decir nada. Él se acercó poco a poco, acarició los hombros de Lucy y poco a poco se acercó más y más, hasta que ella sintió el roce de sus labios con los de él, Lucy cerró los ojos, él la abrazó.

-Ven, quiero enseñarte un lugar muy especial para mí

Latia la condujo por varios pasillos algo sorprendida, llegaron a un bello jardín

-¿Recuerdas este lugar?

Latis miraba el rostro de Lucy fijamente

-Si, aquí me diste un regalo muy preciado para mí, un regalo que tu madre te dio.

-Así es.

Latis la volvió a abrazar, fuertemente, Lucy le correspondió y ambos se volvieron a besar, intensamente. Lucy sentía que flotaba entre las nubes. Después de esa noche, Lucy se escapaba de su habitación para ver a Latis en los jardines cercanos al castillo, tenían tantas cosas por contarse...

-¿Recuerdas, cuando pude recuperar mi espada?

-Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, Luz entró en tí, aun recuerdo tus palabras antes de tu desmayo

Lucy se puso roja, ya que, si bien ella no lo recordaba Presea le comentó que le había declarado su amor a Latis y que éste la había cuidado toda la noche. Así pasaron los meses, Latis y Lucy eran cada vez más inseparables. Todo el tiempo lo pasaban en el jardín y al momento de regresar a su habitación, Lucy siempre pensaba en él, deseando estar con él por más tiempo. Una noche, Lucy no se presentó a la cita nocturna, lo cual preocupó a Latis…

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola de nuevo! Je je bueno, estos fics ya los había publicado previamente, pero ahora, decidi subirlos aquí!! Ojala les gusten!!


	2. Chapter 2

Desesperado se dirigió a la habitación de Hikaru y vio luz adentro, tocó la puerta, Marina y Anais cuidaban a Lucy: había enfermado. Sin pensarlo dos veces se ofreció a cuidarla

-Descansen ustedes, yo la cuidaré.

Se quedó con ella toda la noche, al parecer era solo fiebre debido a insolación, el hecho de encontrarse tanto tiempo bajo el sol, con los demás niños y ayudando en lo que podía, había ocasionado que cayera enferma. Latis se sentó a un lado de la cama y tocó su frente, aun tenía fiebre. Permaneció toda la noche ahí, al día siguiente, Lucy despertó mucho mejor, la fiebre ya había cedido y vio a Latis sentado en un sillón, completamente dormido. Lucy se puso de pie, lo cubrio con una frazada y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, acarició su rostro y lo dejó ahí, dormido. Decidio tomar una ducha, asi que soltó la trenza que sostenía su larga cabellera y empezó a desvestirse poco a poco, la pijama cayó al suelo y ella entró en la espaciosa tina. Latis despertó sobresaltado al oir el caer del agua en la tina, se levantó y llamó a la puerta

-¿Qué haces de pie? ¿No deberías estar descansando?

Lucy escucho la voz de Latis, sonaba preocupada, Latis continuo

-¿Porqué te has levantado?

-Siento haberte preocupado, pero ya me siento mejor.

Latis se puso de espaldas a la puerte y se recargo ahí…

-Te quiero mucho, pero tienes que cuidarte. Me preocupaste mucho cuando no llegaste a nuestra cita

Lucy se sonrojo

-No se que me paso, de repente sentí que todo me daba vueltas, Marina y Anais se dieron cuenta y no me dejaron salir

Latis miro la puerta preocupad

-Era obvio, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho

-Pero ya estoy bien

Lucy ya salía de la tina

-De todos modos hoy no saldrás para nada, yo me quedaré a cuidarte el tiempo que sea nesecario.

Era la ultima palabra de Latis

-Gracias por haberme cuidado anoche, se que no has dormido mucho ¿Por qué no duermes un rato?

-Sabes que no puedo, me gustas mucho Lucy, te amo y no voy a dejar que te apartes de mi lado.

-Yo también te amo, pero....

-Nada de peros, hoy me quedo a cuidarte.

Latis se apartó de la puerta, el ver a Lucy salir del baño

Ella salió en una bata de color rojo, se veía como una muñequita.

Latis se sonrojó

-Te ves hermosa con esa bata

-Gracias,

Lucy le sonrió completamente sonrojada y regresó a la cama de nuevo

-Ya me siento muy bien, ¿Por qué no descansas?

-Ya te dije que no, me quedaré aquí a cuidarte.

Latis se sentó a un lado de la cama, Lucy ya estaba metida dentro de ella.

-Te ves muy hermosa

-Gracias

Lucy y Latis se besaron larga y profundamente, Latis la abrazó apasionadamente y Lucy le correspondió. La intensidad de los besos aumentó y las caricias también.

-¿Puedo?

Preguntó Latis sonrojado

-Yo...

No tuvo oportunidad de contestar ya que Latis volvió a besarla. Esta ves fue Lucy quien tomó la iniciativa, acarició palmo a palmo la espalda de Latis, quién la atrajo tiernamente.

-¿Estás segura que sí?

-Si, nunca antes lo había estado como ahora, ya no me quiero volver a separar de tí nunca más

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol despertaron a Latis, buscó a Lucy creyendo que todo lo de la noche anterior había sido solo un sueño, pero al verla recostada en su pecho la miró con ternura y acaricó su rostro

-Lucy, despierta ya es muy tarde

Ella apenas y abrió los ojos

-Pensé que lo de ayer había sido solo un sueño

Lucy lo miro sonriendo

-Eres muy hermosa, te amo.

-Y yo a tí.

Ambos se besaron tiernamente, al ver la hora decidieron levantarse e ir a reunirse con los demás. Después del desayuno Latis y Lucy decidieron caminar por los jardines del castillo

-Lucy...yo...

-¿Si?

-Lucy

Latis se armo de valor

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Lucy se quedo sorprendida, nerviosa y emocionada…

-¿Casar...casarme contigo? ¡Claro que acepto Latis!

La noticia corrió como reguero de polvora… a todos les pareció que aquella notica, era el acontecimiento del año… la pareja que debió de haberse unido desde hacia años, finalmente había alcanzado la felicidad absoluta… asi que los preparativos de la boda, causaron furor tanto en el pueblo, como los conocidos y amistades cercanas… pero un suceso aun mas extraño, estaba a punto de ocurrir…

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola de nuevo! Regreso con la versión reloaded de este fic XD y es que bueno, por una u otra cosa no lo había corregido y aumentado!!!!!

A Saiyan X: ¡Hola! Oye, en serio que gracias por las observaciones!!!!!! Y bueno, he de confesarte algo, este fue el primer fic de Rayearth que escribi… y bueno, he de decirte que aun me faltaban muchas cosas por pulir cuando lo escribi, tome en cuenta todo, asi que espero que el primer capi, ya este mejor!!!!! Sobre la parte de Lucy y Latis (notese que son mi pareja favorita XD) quise profundizar mas en su relación, por eso me enfoque mas en ellos, sobre si fue cortado el capi, bueno, asi parece pero no… como comente arriba, tuve que arreglar algunas cosas entre los propios capítulos (agregar y quitar) y nuevamente, muchas gracias!!

A Andromeda no Sainto: ¡Sip! Ahora con el segundo capi! Prometo que los subiré poco a poco! Ojala te haya gustado!!!!!

A azul: ¡Gracias! Como veras, al primer capi le tuve que modificar ¡ojala que este también te guste!!!

A daianapotter: ¡Gracias! Tienes razon! Hice algunos arreglos, ¡ojala te haya gustado este capi!!! Y sobre el Marina/Ascot, bueno, el siempre estuvo enamorado de ella (hay que hacerle justicia a el también)

A HEFINI84: ¡Hola! Sip, yo soy :D me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!!!! ¿Qué fic vas a ahcer? ¿podrias avisarme cuando ya lo tengas? ¡por favor! Gracias por los buenos deseos!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Cierto da Lucy y Latis paseaban por los alrededores del castillo cuando a lo lejos se ve una estraa figura: era el hermano mayor de Lucy

-Hermano! Qu haces aqu?

El chico se acerco a Lucy con sentimientos mezclados, felicidad al ver a su hermana, pero confundido al no saber en donde estaba

-No lo se, simplemente desee verte y de repente me encontr aqu En donde estoy?

Lucy sonrio tranquilizando a su hermano

-Ests en Cfiro, pero ven, vamos al castillo, djame presentarte a los dems

Vio que se acercaban a ellos y decidi presentar a su hermano

-Caldina, Rfaga, les presento a mi hermano mayor.

Los chicos miraron al recin llegado con curiosidad

-Mucho gusto en conocerte

Guru Cleft se acerco

-El es mi hermano mayor

-Hola, bienvenido a Cfiro.

-Ella es Presea, ella fue quien forj nuestras espadas

El chico la miro largamente-Qu chica tan linda- Pens el hermano de Lucy

-Mucho gusto -Dijo Presea un poco impactada al ver al hermano de Lucy-Iremos al castillo para que te instales, horas despus, paseando con Lucy y Latis por el castillo, Lucy le cuenta todo a su hermano

-.....Y as fue como sucedi todo hermano, pensars que todo es una invencin ma pero no es as -Dijo Lucy

-Es algo inusual que yo est aqu, pero entre Lucy y yo siempre ha habido una comunicacin sin palabras, ambos nos entendemos solo con la mirada.

-Unicamente las personas con fuerza de voluntad pueden venir a Cfiro-Dijo Latis mirndolo fijamente-Y tu fuiste quien me llam Verdad Lucy?

La chica asintio

-S, quiero que seas el primero en saber que me caso con Latis

Su hermano sonrio

-T sabes que yo te apoyo en todas tus decisiones Lucy

-Se lo dirs a los dems hermano?

-No, ya sabes como son, arman un escndalo por nada y tu Latis eres de Cfiro?

-S, yo conoc a Lucy en los peores momentos de Cfiro

-Hermana Nos dejaras un momento a solas?

Lucy lo miro sorprendida, pero acepto

-Ehh? Claro! Ir a preparar un poco de t

Sale de la habitacin rpidamente

-Espero que realmente la hagas feliz, no sabes cuan ilusionada haba visto a mi hermana a su partida

Latis lo miro fijamente

-Yo estoy dispuesto a casarme con Lucy, realmente la amo y la cuidar con mi vida si es posible

El chico sonrio

-Veo que realmente la quieres y no puedo decir nada ms sobre esto as que me da gusto que se vayan a casar y espero que la hagas muy feliz.

Entonces el hermano de Lucy le extiende la mano

-Bienvenido a la familia

-Gracias

Poco a poco, el hermano de Lucy fue conociendo mejor a Presea, ambos fueron congeniando poco a poco hasta que....un da en la sala de juntas quedaron ellos dos solos

-Presea yo...

-Dime

-Yo quiero decirte si...quieres...casarte conmigo

El corazn de el lata con demasiada rapidez

Presea no lo dud un solo instante

-Acepto claro que acepto

-l bes su delicada mano y le puso el anillo de compromiso

Ambos se abrazaron. Un mes despus Presea ya se haba casado con l. Se hicieron los preparativos de la boda, a Lucy y a Latis les hicieron sus repectivas despedidas de solteros con una gran fiesta.

Fueron invitados la princesa Asuka y Sanyon quienes ya se haban casado y tenan una hermosa nia. Tatra y Tata, acompaadas por sus respectivos novios Eagle iba acompaado por Geo y Sas, hicieron travesuras por todo el camino y durante la fiesta.El gran da haba llegado Una hora antes de la boda Lucy vesta un bello vestido de color blanco conun escote y guantes, su cabello estaba recogido por una pequea diadema y llevaba un ramo de rosas blancasLatis, vesta un frac negro con una camisa blanca y, al igual que Lucy, estaba muy nervioso.-Latis aceptas por esposa a Lucy?-Si, acepto-Y tu Lucy Aceptas por esposo a Latis?-Acepto-Yo los declaro marido y mujer.Un ao despus, Lucy, Marina y Anais deciden ir a vistar a sus familias, pero no van solas:-Mam, pap, les presento a Ascot, mi prometido-Mucho gusto en conocerlo joven.-El gusto es mo seores.-Ya nos lo habas comentado por carta hija, pero queramos concerlo.-Se ve que ustedes dos se quieren mucho, como cuando tu padre y yo ramos novios Verdad cario?-Claro! Cmo no olvidar aquellos das en que tu y yo ibamos de paseo al parque? Te acuerdas cuando fui a pedir tu mano?-Claro, como no olvidarlo!Y se quedaron toda la tarde charlando.Por su parte Anais fue con Paris a su casa-Mam, que gusto verte!-Igualmente hija, Quien es el joven que viene contigo?-Es mi prometido-Mucho gusto en conocerlo-Igualmente, es usted encantador-Permtame presentarme soy Paris-Que nombre tan interesante! Es extranjero?-S, s, el viene de...de Grecia!-Que interesante!-S, as es y he estudiado...Arquitectura!-Muy interesante!-S, mam y pensamos en viajar y conocer ms!-Me parece muy bien, aunque se realizar una recepecin para anunciar su compromiso!-No se preocupe por eso, yo me encargar de todo -Dijo Paris Al ver los hermanos de Lucy su llegada corrieron a su encuentro-Hermanita, que gusto verte!-Mis queridos hermanos! Cmo han estado?-Bien, muy bien Quien es la persona que te acompaa?-Es..pues..es..mi... esposo-Tan rpido te has casado Lucy?-As es, lo que pasa es que..ya nos conocamos desde hace tiempo-As es, ya nos conocamos y amo realmene a Lucy, mi nombre es Latis-Y....Porque no nos avisaste hermanita? Sabes que primero necesita de nuestra aprobacin!-Me da gusto volver a verte Lucy -Dijo una voz, era su hermano mayor-Que alegra me da verte! Y Presea donde est?-Aqu estoy Lucy, me alegra verte de nuevo!-Como te ha ido aqu en la Tierra?-Muy bien, estoy descubriendo cosas muy emocionantes y muy bellasEn ese momento Presea voltea a ver al hermano de Lucy y este se pone rojo-Pero pasen, tienes que contarme muchas cosas Lucy.-As es.-Podran dejarnos solos? -Dijo el mayor de los hermanos de Lucy a los dems-Pero...nosotros tambin queremos saber cmo le fue a nuestra hermana!-Depus de enterarnLos otros hermanos de Lucy entraron a regaadientes. As, Lucy, Marina y Anais pasaron unas vacaciones felices en sus casas hasta que otra ves tuvieron que regresar a Cfiro (Esto tambin incluye al hermano de Lucy) Notas de Lucy: Despues de mucho tiempo, vuelvo a subir la ultima parte de este fic, como mencione en otro de MKR, este ya tiene como 7 aos que lo escribi asi que decidi subirlo como estaba

A Andromeda no Sainto: Hola! Jeje comprendo a lo que te refieres, este, fue uno de los primeros fics que hice XD lo he subido aqu porque me hice una promesa, (de tener todos mis fics en una sola pagina) ojala que este capi te haya gustado!

A Karina Natsumi: Gracias port y review! Ojala este api te haya gustado!

A lucyXlantis: Muchas gracias! Bueno, aqu esta el ultimo capi Ojala te haya gustado!

A hikaru chan: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Ojala este capi tambin te haya gustado!!!! Seguimos en contacto!!!!


End file.
